


Old News

by Vioux



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vioux/pseuds/Vioux
Summary: When you're in love you're blind to the truth and even when it's right in front of your face you decide to look away. Ximena struggles to come with terms with the fact that one of her closest friends is getting into trouble without her, but that doesn't stop her from getting herself involved, but now she has to hide such a secret from her loving boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

She inhaled deeply and let out a sigh, but you’d never know she was tired because a smile would flash onto her face. She stared down a her line and greeted the following customer as her previous one left, “Hey!” She said enthusiastically as he hands moved and rug up each item quickly, “Did you find everything okay?” Then, as the customer left, she gave a large smile once more, “Have a nice day!” This was her routine day in and day out. Mentally, this exhausted her due to her normal nature.

The stampede of customers slowly came to an end, and by the end of it she leaned against the register and took a swig from her water bottle. “Kill me!” Came an exaggerated groan from the next register over. There, stood Annie, a good friend and coworker, with a look of genuine pain.

Still sipping at her water, she raised her her right hand to resemble a gun, “Bang,” she whispered putting down her water bottle and screwing the top on right and tight. “Is everyone having a party or is it annoy national annoy your local cashiers day?”

Annie shrugged her shoulders before raising her arms up and stretching, “Honestly? I think it might be the second one,” she replied giving a weak smile.

“Girls!,” barked a voice from behind both the two. Both women turned to see the store manager looking at them with his sly narrowed eyes. “Slacking on the job are we?” He walked towards the two, “The rush is over and now there’s aisles to be cleaned, hm?”

With the roll of her eyes she left the register, “It _just_ ended, Boomer. Give us a break, dude,” she replied walking past him. Her calm and joyful demeanor disappearing with the customers.

“Do you want to be fired, Jimmy?” Asked Boomer turning around to look at her.

Once again, she heaved a sigh, “Please, snd my suffering! And it’s Ximena to you, Leslie,” she hissed at him. Ximena is an outgoing person who spoke her mind. It was one of her strongest suits and her most fatal flaw. She openly hated her job and the store manager. She’s been asked why before, but she never understand why people ask. Boomer was a nosy person who stuck his nose into other people’s business. Not to mention the fact that he made many of the female coworkers.

He didn’t reply back to her as she mindlessly began to straighten out cans sitting on the shelves. Soon, Annie came smiling down the aisle, “Sounds like someone really wants o be fired,” she laughed standing beside her friend and pretended to fix the cans as well. “But really-“ she strayed off for a bit, “You don’t have to worry about it though. I doubt he’d fire you.” Annie waned for Ximena’s response, but only received a shrug from her. “You’re really not worried at all, are you?” She asked with her mouth open.

“You know I have, like, zero responsibilities, right? I only have rent and and a few things to pay, and if I’m every short I have my parents who love helping me out because they think I’ll move in again. They think I can’t handle work, college, and paying bills,” she explained and gave a small smile to the seasoning she was working on now. “Besides, respect is earned and so is the right to use my nickname,” Ximena said once again before going quiet for a bit. Silence was never Ximena’s happy place, “So what are you up to tonight?”

She and Annie walked down the aisle chatting away about their free time plans, completely ignoring their cleaning tasks. “Not much,” shrugged Annie, “I’m just going over to my sister’s house? Remember we went to to lunch with her and Ruby?” She paused looking at her friend.

“Yeah, definitely,” Ximena nodded.

Annie bobbed her head in response and continued, “Well, we’re gonna meet up real quick to plan out tomorrow’s girls day,”

“You guys are so old,” Ximena started with a snicker. “What’s there to plan? Here, bet you’re all just going to brunch, go back home to sip wine in front of the tv while you watch that Real Housewives show.”

Hearing this Annie picked up a pack of shredded cheese and tossed it at Ximena with a fake gasp, “Now that is very, _very_ stereotypical of you! What are you going to do tonight? Sip on some Modelo beer and watch-“ she paused and strayed off. “Actually. I don’t know what stereotypical shows you Latinos watch.” Ximena laughed at this and set back the bag of cheese in its rightful place. “Really, what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Nothing just _this_ again,” she said gesturing to her surroundings, “maybe hangout in m living room and swipe through Tinder.”

“Wow,” she responded with a chuckle, “just wow. Your life is even more pathetic than mine.”

Ximena put a hand to her chest and looked at Annie with knitted eyebrows, “Harsh,” she chuckled, “but you’re ri-“ Ximena looked around before gesturing to Annie to run off as she turned to the frozen produce pretending to straighten everything out. Within seconds Boomer walked out one of the aisles with his keys jingling at his hip.

After he passed by, Ximena looked down where Annie had run off to and smiled when she saw her. Both girls looked at each other before letting out loud laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no easy way to let out secrets, so why should he let them out at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to go way differently, but this mix his shit up a bit.

Birds chirped loudly outside Ximena’s window. Due to this her slumber was interrupted. She groggily tossed and turned in bed in an attempt to fall into a deep slumber once again, but seemed to fail. Slowly, her hand searched upon her bedside table looking for her phone. Feeling the charger’s wire she pulled it closer to herself, “Oh, man,” she groaned rolling onto her stomach and looking at the time. Through a blurred vision she made out the time and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before sitting up. Ximena looked around her room trying to take in her surroundings. Last night’s late laundry was beside her on the bed and her television, opposite of her, on her dresser surrounded by beer bottles and barbecue potato chip bags.

“I really need to clean up,” she muttered looking at her floor to see her laundry basket toppled over and her dirty clothes on the floor.

Ximena kicked off the blankets and stood up to stretch her legs. Quickly, she gathered a few articles of clothing from her dresser and closet before leaving her room and heading towards the bathroom to get ready for her shift.

Her mornings were never calculated to the second. There was a mere twenty minutes to get to Fine and Frugal, but she took her sweet time. Ximena made herself breakfast and ate while swiping through her phone before brushing her teeth and leaving her home.

As she’s locking her door she looks over to her neighbor’s yard and feels a smiling coming up on her lips. “Good morning, Don Miguel!” She calls out in a greeting. Her legs quickly bring her up to the picket fence that separates both their properties and leans against it.

The older gentleman looks up from watering his rose bushes and returns the same wide smile, “Buenos días, Ximena,” he spoke, “Off to work?”

“Where else?” She said brushing back her brown hair, “I’m just a trabajadora,” she sighs. “Well, Don Miguel, I have to go,” she says pushing herself back from the fence, “saludos a Doña Elva.” Ximena waves one last time to her neighbor and gets into her car.

As she’s driving, Ximena, reminisces The first time she had met the old couple, less than three months ago, the two scolded her like she was their own child. The couple, more so Don Miguel, threatened her with reporting her to the main office if she so much as had a party or stepped out of line. If it had been anyone else other than this older couple Ximena would have done everything out of sheer spite to make their lives a living hell, but they actually made her feel right at home. These threats were only made due to her being younger and seeing how much these two went out of their way to do this touched Ximena. They reminded her of her own grandparents and she quickly took a liking to them. So much so that she ven recounted her days to them, and slowly the older couple came around within a few days once realizing she was nowhere near being a trouble maker.

Her thoughts strayed from Don Miguel and his wife as she noticed she was a few streets away from that wretched store. Each stop sign she halted at Ximena gave a small prayer. “Please, please, let there be an accident. Have the lights go out, have someone crash their car though the front door, something,” she whispered each time she turned the corner that revealed the store and each time it came into view unscathed she groaned as she parked her car at the far end of the store’s parking lot.

“Good morning,” Boomer chirped in a good mood, “Smiles on, we open soon!” He said loudly as the two, along with another three employees, walked to the back room to pick up the money for their respected registers.

All the employees wore their uniform, a mere vest over their normal clothing. Their ages varied from young teenagers to women old enough to be your grandma. You could clearly see the dictate in the youth’s fans and the utter joy in the older generation as the door opened and in rushed the early shoppers.

Ximena was among those who did not care for early shoppers, but she did stare at them intently, “How the fuck do they get up early in the morning and think “I need some damn mayo,” what drives them?” She asked looking to a coworker named Claire.

Claire pulled her hair back and ran a hand through it as she replied, “Just stay at home moms probably trying to get the day over with so they can get home to their vibrators.” Ximena raised a brow at this reply and give a small nod, “Expecting a different answer?”

She stared at Claire and puffed her cheeks before blowing out air, “The first part was expected, but the last one was just a little too specific.”

Her coworker rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh, “Don’ be such a hag, Jimmy. You know you’d be the same,” she teased as she finished counting the money in her register.

“You’re such a clown,” Ximena chuckled to herself as she watched the girl walk off to busy herself with small tasks as Ximena already had her first customer.

A few hours passed and nothing fun happened. All the customer’s were polite and cheerful, so Ximena had zero reason to be upset, but she was. With there being no real joy Ximena stood at the register while on her phone waiting for a customer, but that didn’t last to long, “Jimmy!”

“Ximena,” she replied sternly. Looking up, she saw Boomer scowling, “What?” The blonde manager closed his arms and stared at her with slightly narrowed eyes, btu said nothing. “What?” She shouted one more time.

Boomer opened his mouth to snap back, but another loud feminine voice cut him off, “I’m gonna need you all to get on the ground!” Hearing this, Boomer dove behind a fixture and Ximena turned around to see who was shouting commands like an army general. Her brown eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she saw three women with raised pistols. “i said get on the ground!” Shouted the woman once again looking her in the eyes.

Everyone did as they were told and lowered themselves to the ground. Ximena, like many others peered up keeping an eye on the robbers as they shouted. Now this was a type of excitement for her. She stifled a smile as she watched one of the women become heated at the fact that no one replied to their commands. “You the manager?” Asked the masked woman as she got closer to Claire.

“Over there,” she cowered pointing in Ximena’s direction. This only brought the women and their pistols attention to her. The woman closed in on her pointing and all Ximena did was shake her head smiling as she gestured to Boomer who had started crawling on the floor a little farther away from her.

When the women had the manager located two stayed guard up front while another went to the back with the manager. Everyone lay still, afraid to move a muscle and be shot. Ximena shifted and got as comfortable as she could on the cold linoleum flooring.

As soon as it all happened, it ended. The women had scrabbled out of the building once catching sight of Tyler, the store security guard. Ximena and the various witnesses stood around the store waiting to give they statement the police. One by one they recounted the same story and slowly everyone was allowed to leave, even the employees.

“Everyone go home,” Boomer stated once the store was emptied out two hours later, “We all have our wits going crazy and all. Rest up.”

Rest up is what anyone else would have done; that is except Ximena. The brunette haired girl practically ran to her car and sent out a message to two of her closest friends before driving off the property.

She happily tapped at her steering wheel as she sang along to a song and hummed the bits she didn’t know. Her drive was reckless and quick. At her destinations arrival she parked her car and practically ran up the steps of a familiar home. “Oyé! Open the door!” Ximena called loudly knocking on the door before pushing her hair out of her face. Patiently, she waited before a familiar face opened the door to the house. “Oh. Hey, Matt. Didn’t know you guys were hanging out today,” she paused before shifting her body back towards the driveway were her car stood. “Should I come back or-“

“Let her in!” Called an even more familiar voice. Matt, the heavily built, tall man, stepped aside and let Ximena into the home’s living room, “What’s going on, Ximena? Did you ditch work or somethin’?” Smirked the man.

Ximena smiled and pecked the man on the lips quickly, “Hi, Rio.” She greeted and took a seat on the couch. Looking around she noticed her boyfriend had a few of his friends over, three to be exact. “Were you guys goin’ out somewhere?”

Rio shook his head, “Nah, just planning out where we’re gonna watch Sunday’s game,” he said with a shrug. Ximena nodded and looked down at her phone, “What happened to work?”

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, “Nada. Three girls held up the place and Leslie closed up for the day. Crazy ain’t it? Who would have thought to rob from a grocery store. Should’ve gone for a bank,” she scoffed, but once she didn’t get a response she looked up to see Matt, Ivan, and Mark leave the room. “Was it something I said?” She asked looking back at Rio.

The slender man had stood up from his spot and kneeled down in front of his girlfriend. He took her hands and kissed her knuckles. “Jimmy, were you hurt?” Ximena smiled at how tender he was being and shook her head. “What happened? Did anyone get hurt?” There was something Rio was always good at hiding from his girlfriend. What he did for a living was something he felt a need to hide from her and his kid. It was obvious to the people closest to him as to why he hid it from his son, but Ximena? She was a mystery. He had told previous girlfriend’s what he did because he needed to make sure they were okay with living in constant fear or threat, yet he hadn’t told Ximena anything in the few months they had been together.

“Everyone’s fine,” she smiled, “What? Were you scared for me?” She teased as she watched him stand up and sit beside her. “Don’t worry about me. I’m not exactly scared of housewives.”

Rio raised a brow at her. “What do you mean housewives?”

“That’s what I mean. These three ladies came in acting like tough shit and they asked for a manager.Thing is no one did a thing and for a split second you could see they were amateurs.”

“Amateurs, huh?” He muttered patting her knee. “Go home, babe. The boys and I need to finish talking. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Ximena sighed and stood up, “Everyone’s making plans these days. Fucking Annie was making plans yesterday with Beth and Ruby too,” she huffed.

The tattooed man turned and kissed her goodbye, “Thanks for stopping by, baby.” He said looking down at her. “We’ll see each other tomorrow night, yeah?” Ximena smiled and gave a small nod.

“Nos vemos,” Ximena waved as she left the house.


End file.
